


White Night

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Girl/Girl, fem?, rule63?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m rude, you’re prude.” You snicker.</p><p>She blushes gracefully, “Excuse you. I just take a while to warm up to the idea of sex and that doesn’t make me a prude, it just makes me less sensitive.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Night

The fireflies are just blinking into existence when you open the windows. The air is slightly cool and pleasantly heavy, holding up the glow worms in their light bubbles above the most green summer grass you can remember.

Kankri’s house is on the edge of a large field, a large oaktree in the front. She tells you to open the windows because she doesn’t want to turn on the air conditioner. She’s changing after her small dinner for you, arranged for midsummer because she wanted to celebrate. Freedom, you think, from her close home and university.

Everytime you come over the air is tense, like you’re waiting to fall off the edge of some wonderously mysterious cliff. You know she likes to be touched but she won’t say so, she’ll wait for you to initiate, pretend to be against it, then melt into you like she’s been waiting for it so long. (She has, as have you.) She’s not a tease, but if you don’t act quickly she will try. You want to let her tonight.

“Cronus?” She calls from her room. You turn around on bare feet and walk back to the little bedroom. You push the door open, taking her in. She’s sitting on the edge of the bed, wearing a long, prairie-like night dress with sleeves billowing out to her elbows. You cross the room and sit next to her.

“Hey,” You smile. “Thanks for dinner, doll. If this new?” You pinch the edge of the nightie. “Where did you get this, Utah Mormon Fashion Emporium?”

Kankri clicks her tongue, “Don’t make fun of me or Mormons, that’s rude.”

“I’m rude, you’re prude.” You snicker.

She blushes gracefully, “Excuse you. I just take a while to warm up to the idea of sex and that doesn’t make me a prude, it just makes me less sensitive.”

“Are you saying I’m sensitive?” You raise your eyebrows.

Kankri smiles a little, “Does that annoy you?”

“Are you trying to be annoying?”

Kankri takes your hand, “You are more sensitive, aren’t you?”

“Wanna prove it?”

Kankri rolls her eyes and looks away, “Why does this always come back to sex with you? You’re so sick-minded. I can’t believe I’m letting up hang out.”

“Yes you can.” You lean in and press a kiss to her jaw. “You know why you invite me over and why you blush all over. Now, wanna prove it?”

Kankri sighs and takes a moment to answer. She licks her lips and looks at you from the corner of her eye, “Promise not to give me a hard time?”

“Promise.”

Kankri turns her head and kisses you on the mouth, shy. You kiss back, harder, wetting her lips a little. She makes a small noise a moves away to whisper, “You’re too eager, Cronus.” before kissing you again. You keep your tongue to your self and she likes that, squeezing your hand and opening her mouth for you when she’s ready.

You bite her bottom lip and she whines, flicking her tongue against the tip of yours when you touch it, mapping out her mouth. When she whines again you move to kiss her neck, sucking a hickey. She whimpers and closes her eyes, shifting her legs. She’s a liar, so easy in your hands. You would never admit how much that makes your cheeks hot.

A few moments later she pulls back and brings your hand up to her mouth. You hold your breath as she licks the tip of your middle finger, putting her lips around it and your pointer and sliding them into her mouth. You watch her eyes slowly close as she twirls her tongue around your fingers, making your breath shaking as you exhale.

She’s right, you are sensitive. Kankri knows how to work you. Truth be told, she could simply smile and you would think it was magic. She’s so beautiful to you, large nose, little ears, brown eyes and all.

“There you go, babe.” You lick your lips, moving closer. She opens her eyes, slipping her tongue between your digits. You could melt.

“I love the things you do with your tongue, Kan.” You breath. “Just imagine all the things I could do in return. Damn, I could spend hours -- days between your legs. Just making you come over and over...want that?”

Kankri looks at you through her eyelashes and nods, wrapping her hand around your wrist and taking your hand out of her mouth. She pulls it across the front of the prairie dress and lets it go on the first button.

As you unbutton her top you kiss her mouth again, with more severity, more passion than before. She’s a little shaky, arching against your hands as you slide them under the soft fabric. It falls off her shoulders and her top half is naked. She has pale skin and rosy nipples atop small breasts, which you squeeze gently before you pull back.

“Lay back for me so I can fuck you better.” You whisper, kissing her temple. She scootches back and shimmies out of the dress altogether. She’s wearing white underwear with a small lacing on the sides. She’s such an angel, on the old wooden squeaky bed.

“I wish you wouldn’t.” She lays down, looking at you with half lidded eyes.

You undo your belt and slide out of your jeans, climbing onto the bed in just your Strokes shirt and underwear. “I wouldn’t what?”

“I wish you wouldn’t just fuck me.”

“What do you mean?” You lean on your elbows over her.

Kankri places her hands on your cheeks and pulls you closer, “I wish you would make love to me as well as fuck me.”

“How about both?” You ask, kissing her before she can answer. You stuff one hand into her curly brown hair, hungry and wanting as she lifts your shirt to undo the clasp of your bra. You straddle her and stop kissing her just to take your bra off from under your shirt. You throw it across the room and lean down to kiss her collar, biting her a little harshly. It makes her moan. You smile and move down her body, making a lovely red trail of bites down to her breasts. You take a nipple between your teeth gently and lick the tip before sucking, listening to her breathing become more laboured. You kiss between her chest, then take the other nipple in your mouth with the same treatment.

Kankri arches as you kiss down her belly, nipping the skin below her belly-button before moving further down. She slides her hands into your light brown bob and pulls a bit as you mouth her over her underwear. You crook your fingers in the sides of her underwear and pull it down, moving so you can pull them off her legs. You kiss the inside of her knee and up to her inner thigh, skipping over her cunt to kiss the other thigh.

“C -- Cro -- Cronus, please!” Kankri whimpers, tugging on your hair again. You hum and lazily make your way to taking a large lick up what you like to call the honey pot, making her arch and moan. You lick again, and again before focusing on her clit, catching it up between your lips and sucking before you start a twirl, moving a hand to stroke one finger over her vagina. You slip the one finger inside, just focusing on her clit for now. As you flick your tongue up against the small bottom of her clit she grips your hair and moans louder.

You do it again, of course. Kankri isn’t as loud as you are in bed, but she gasps and moans and whines on a non-stop once you get a pace up with your tongue and a second finger in her. You crook your fingers and try a to-and-fro motion on her clit, which is a good idea. It takes you a moment to find the spot inside of her that makes her squeal, rubbing the pads of your fingers against her g-spot and tonguing her clit like it’s your only job in the world. Kankri is your fucking religion and you will worship until the end of your days.

“Ha-harder?” Kankri whispers and you could almost laugh with how unsure she is, shy of seeming too needy. You love it when she is.

You oblige, moving your fingers to piston a little harder instead of the smooth starting motions. Kankri arches up against your finger, pulling your hair harder. She asks you not to stop and you don’t, fucking her with everything you got.

Kankri squeezes around your fingers and starts making short sound, getting higher in pitch. She shakes and groans and orgasms once, twice, three times over. You pull away when she comes the third time, watching her fuck herself on your fingers before her body goes limp.

You climb back up the bed and kiss her neck, nevermind that your mouth tastes like pussy, because she’s sleepy and probably will just want to cuddle.

“Can I return the favour?” She mumbles, bringing the blankets up to cover you.

“Tomorrow.” You smile and wrap your arms around her. Her eyes flutter closed and your kiss her forehead, watching as the tremors leave her body and she becomes a still form, pale a perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a present for someone. Please comment!!! Thank you <3


End file.
